1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to apparatuses for controlling control cards of computer systems, and particularly to a card control device and a control card of a computer system having the card control device.
2. Description of Related Art
Motherboards of computers often have a plurality of control cards, such as an audio card, a graphics card, and a network card, installed. To control the control cards of the motherboard, a plurality of inter-integrated circuits (I2C) buses are used to connect the control cards to the motherboard. In addition, a CPU of the motherboard reads data of each control card in real-time via the I2C buses to monitor a working state of the control cards, which consumes a lot of CPU resources. Therefore, there is room for improvement in the art.